A push buffer is typically used by a driver for controlling hardware (e.g. a graphics processor). In use, the push buffer is written with instructions and/or data which may in turn, be read by the hardware. Software maintains a put pointer, which describes the last offset in the push buffer, where data has been inserted. The hardware maintains a get pointer, which describes the offset in the push buffer that the hardware is currently processing. When an error results from a faulty instruction/data or hardware error, the push buffer is typically cleared and re-initialized.
Unfortunately, this results in a significant visual manifestation, Such visual manifestation may range from an unsightly glitch to a blank screen, etc. There is thus a need for addressing this and/or other issues associated with the prior art.